rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arma
The Arma were a mysterious and Force-using species from their homeworld of Spina, a planet at the edges of the galaxy and the Unknown Regions. The Arma were the last and ultimate stage in the Armadura's evolutionary process. As an Armadura would become an Arma, their hidded force power would become unleashed and would gain the force level equivilant to a Jedi Master or a Sith Lord. Due to their high level abilities, they drew the attention of an ambitious ex-Jedi named as Pein. Led by Pein, the Arma were used by him as his army and they would fight for the glory and expansion of his kingdom which led to the Arma War or better known as the War of Pein. Biology As Arma, they gained a completely Near-Human body. Due to their red and pink skin, many people believed them to be almost Zeltron. Because, they appeared to be so Near-Human, they were believed to be a Near-Human species but this was not the case. Their most distinctive physical trait were their skeletal growths that were located somewhere on their bodies. They normally took the shape of spikes that grew directly from their skeletl system. They also carried remnants of their Armadura shell on their bodies normally located on their arms, hands, shoulders, and even their backs and faces. Despite their appearence, they were not armor and could not be removed since the shell fragments binded themselves with the skeletal system as they became Arma. Their feature that stood out to many were the mask fragments they carried on their faces. These mask fragments were the remnents of their shell-like faces when they were Armadura and they vary in face location and shape. Some mask fragments take the appearence of rows of teeth, a lower jaw, or perhaps even half a mask on their faces. Unlike their shell fragments, these masks do not bind together with their skull and are removable. It is quite difficult to remove it though since it is stuck together with the skin and in removing the mask, the Arma will feel extreme pain, weakness, and will probably fall unconcious. Also, it is unknown why but by removing the Arma's mask, a majority of their power decreases and their honor is removed. Like humans, Arma bleed red and a majority of their organs are similar except for the fact that Arma have an entirely different skeletal, muscle, and circulatory system. Arma have a high level of force energy due to the number of midichlorians they carry. Arma have such a high midichlorian count that when they evolve from Armadura or are born, they naturally have the level of force power of a low level Sith Lord. An Arma's DNA is strange when comparing it to other species. Certain chemicals in their DNA have the capability to adapt to a foreign chemical in which it has to bond with it and their DNA carries few gaps where other certain chemicals can fill easily. This means that Arma can mate with similarly built species and produce fertile offspring as hybrids. Thus, Arma hybrids with human, near-human, or non-human with similarly built bodies as humans (Twi'lek, Zabrak, Elomin..ect) anscestry is possible. The downfault of this unique DNA structure is that it prevents mating between Arma and Armadura meaning the only possibility for offspring is with another Arma or with a different sentient species. Achieving an Arma body There are only two ways to become an Arma. The first is to be born as an Arma as the offspring of two Arma parents. The other is to evolve and rip off the Armadura shell that binds their bodies. Born an Arma The possibility of an Arma being born as an Arma are slim due to the low numbers of Arma in the galaxy. Only 0.01% of Armadura ever become Arma and once that occurs it is difficult for that Arma to find a mate. If two Arma were to create offspring, the offspring would contain twice the number of midichlorians as the parents thus gaining more force energy. The offspring would be at the Grand Master or Dark Lord of the Sith level of force energy. But the offspring would need to learn to harness and control that power. Evolution Natural transformation When an Armadura gains enough intelligence, gains sentient status thus ignoring it's beastly instincts, and learns how to transform, the Armadura has the possibility to become an Arma. To transform, force energy is needed but an Armadura's shell supresses the Armadura's force energy so if the Armadura gains sentience, it knows what it has to do. The Armadura would forcefully and painfully rip off pieces of its shell using its bare hands. This releases some of it's hidden force power and the Armadura ignorantly expells as much as possible out of its body. The force energy manifests itself around the Armadura and forges a shell-like cocoon in which the Armadura will live in during its transformation. The Armadura enters a hybernation trance which lasts about six months. In that time period, the Armadura will transform. Category:Species * Category:The Forum Wars